Evil Plans
by MikiMikiCoconut
Summary: The business of the host club seem to be decreasing but all Tamaki can think about is his party. What will happen to the Host Club and what 'Evil' plot does Kyoya have that will bring the Host club back to business? R&R. My first Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fanfiction. Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**A Party Refusal**

"Haru-chan!!" said Honey as he wrapped himself to Haruhi's waist and slid down to her leg. 'You're late today!"

"Oh, sorry. I had to go to the Library just now" Explained Haruhi as she tried and failed removing honey from her leg so she can walk.

"Oh that's okay! You're not the latest one, Tama- chan is still not here!"

"Oh right."

"Come sit, Haruhi." Chanted the twins.

Haruhi waited for Mori to come and pick up Honey. Then she walked to the sofa where the twins were sitting. She sat down in between them. Only then did she realize that Tamaki was no where to be seen.

"Where's Sempai?"

"Don't know" started Karou "Don't care" finished Hikaru

Haruhi frowned and turned to Kyoya. Sensing that he was being watched he looked up from his laptop and saw Haruhi looking at him.

"I don't know where he is. He said to give you this though, I think its quite important, Yours look different from the rest of ours."

Kyoya pointed at a small white envelope on his table where he was working. Haruhi stood up from the sofa and walked over. The envelope had he name on it and it was clearly Tamaki's handwriting. She picked it up and looked at Kyoya.

"Mine?"

"You're name _is_ Haruhi isn't it?"

"Open it Haru-chan! We all got one didn't we Takashi?" said Honey from the other side of the room eating cake.

"Ah"

"Open it Haruhi" chanted the twins on the either side of her.

'I wonder…" Thought Haruhi as she ripped open the envelope and slowly pulled out the piece of paper inside it. It read:

To: Haruhi

Come to my party!

Date: Monday 7th April after school

Venue: Suou second mansion

"April 7th? I'm busy that day after school. My father will need me home. I don't think I can come…" frowned Haruhi " Oh well"

There came a loud sound from behind her. Everybody turned around even Kyoya looked up from his screen. The third music room door shot open and there he was the fair blond hair boy standing between the open doors. He took large and fast strides towards Haruhi. His face burning up. In other words he looked angry

"Tama- chan! You're late! You're late! You're never late. Where'd you go?" Honey said looking at Tamaki. "Tama-chan you don't look so happy. I know what will cheer you up! CAKE!!"

"Don't interfere, Mitsukuni." Mori said taking Honey back to his seat.

"Stop it sempai! Stop looking at me like that!" Haruhi said

"Haruhi! You must come to my party! It is my party! You MUST come!!" Tamaki shook Haruhi roughly backwards and forwards with his hands on her shoulders. His eyes big a watery.

"My lord stop shaking Haurhi." said Karou from behind.

"Where did you come from my lord?" asked Hikaru

Ignoring Hikaru and Karou, he looked from Haruhi to Hikaru to Karou then back to Haruhi. He released Haruhi and slowly walked over to the corner of the room and sat there.

"Sempai, I'm sorry but I can't go. There's no way, my father's coming back from a business trip that evening and he'll need me home." explained Hauhi.

Tamaki made his puppy dog face at Haruhi. Haruhi turned away from him and faced the twins.

"The puppy eyes won't work this time. I won't change my mind" she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Ah, Kyoya- sempai may we be excused early today?" asked the twins

"Sure, there dosn't seem to be any customers coming today."

"Thank you Kyoya-sempai!!" chorused the twins. "Bye!"

They each took hold of Haruhi's arms and dragged her out. When they passed Tamaki who was still in the corner Haruhi looked at him with concern but she was out of the door and was in the Hitachii limo on her way home in no time.

Back at the host club Honey and Mori were getting in their limo, leaving only Kyoya and depressed Tamaki in the third music room.

"Tamaki, stop being depressed in the corner." Sighed Kyoya

"You don't understand Kyoya, my daughter refuses to come to my party"

Kyoya let out a sigh "Tamaki, we have more important problems then Haruhi refusing your invitation."

"like…?"

"Like the business of the host club. Lately we haven't had many customers and that's a big problem. The only thing selling now is the photos of Haruhi on the website and that won't hold for long." Kyoya explained

"Kyoya… Kyoya… In the club you do the thinking we can deal with that later" smiled Tamaki "but right now** WHAT ABOUT MY DARLING HARUHI NOT COMING TO MY PARTY!!"**

"Clam down Tamaki. If she doesn't want to come you can't make her. Not like you can kidnap her or chant a spell on her or something like that."

A grin grew on Tamaki's face. He was planning something. Something that will get him what he wants.

"I don't know about a spell but kidnapping…. Hum…Um… Kyoya…um… I have to go. Bye"

With that Tamaki rushed out the door before Kyoya could say another word. He had to go home and plan his evil yet brilliant plan.

**_To Be Continued._**

* * *

Please Please Review! Tell me what I can do better! Please don't be harsh though.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO:**

**BlobBl0B**

**

* * *

****Chapter two:**

**The Twins get involved**

"Okay, bye guys see you tomorrow" Haruhi waved good-bye to the rest of the host club as she left with Honey and Mori.

The doors closed, leaving Tamaki and the twins discussing about the party later on that night.

"My lord, Haruhi really isn't coming to your party tonight." sighed Kaour. "Yeah, if she did come, it would be so much more exciting." replied Hikaru.

Tamaki groaned and turned to the twins. He placed both of his hands on the shoulders of the twins putting all his weight on them. He groaned again, his head down and his eyes closed.

"Um… My lord?" asked the twins.

Suddenly Tamaki's head shot up with flames in his eyes and his fist tight. He seemed to be full of energy all of a sudden.

"You might just think that Haruhi isn't coming tonight" laughed Tamaki "But after all that begging and pleading I've done today to Haruhi. I was hoping that she would change her mind! She even resisted the puppy eyes, never has anyone resisted the puppy eyes! I did not think that I would come to this step, but since Haurhi refuses to come to my party I will put my evil plan to action" Tamaki's head was high and tears were falling out in a line. He looked really proud that he made a plan and –at least he hoped- it will work.

"Pardon us, my lord but what are you talking about" asked the twins

Tamaki looked at the twins and ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Hikaru

"Tamaki's going to make Haruhi come to his party." Explained Kyoya who sat silently in the corner while everything was happening busily typing on his laptop.

"Huh?"

"If that idiot's so called 'plan' works out, Haruhi will be at the party to night. Now if you two don't mind will you please take some interest in the club business. If you two have yet to notice that there doesn't happen to be any girls here anymore. No girls. No business. I think it's all that new club's fult. Ever since that Muscle Hunk club was created I don't think we even had any..."

"Kyoya talk to Tamaki about the club business after all. He is the king" interrupted Kaoru

"A plan? An _evil_ plan…" mumbled Hikaru "It sure does sound exicting! What do you say we have a look at the lord's house, just to see what's the lord up to, Kaoru?"

"Good idea! Bye Kyoya"

Kyoya ended his day at the host club with a sigh.

**_To Be Continued_**

I'm sorry it's short and all but I really didn't have any other way in ending it for now. I wanted to get the twins involved. I'll update soon! R&R!! Thank you!!


End file.
